


Come Here

by Elfpinkromance



Series: Tradition [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Slight crack fic of Jensen's kiss.
Series: Tradition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941289
Kudos: 2





	Come Here

Jensen was walking alone in the empty set. He didn't feel like going back to the empty apartment, it was too quiet. Besides, Jared was busy anyways, talking to his family. Usually Jensen would do the same thing, but today he wanted to be alone. Cracking open a beer, he sat on Dean's "chair" and relaxed. 

He heard someone coming. Since the set was tightly secured, he wasn't worried. He just continued to relax. Smelling the cologne he knew who that was. 

"Hey come here." 

The person comes over.

"Kiss me."

So the person did. It was a quick peck, but Jensen grabbed the shirt gently and gave his guest a memorable kiss. They kissed for a minute, Jensen making sure that his guest remembered him. 

They kissed for awhile, Jensen's soft lips touching the mouth. He used his tongue to give a gentle swipe, earning a soft gasp. He then pulled away and sat back down, never opening his eyes once.

"See you tomorrow."

Richard just stared at Jensen. What just happened?


End file.
